Princess Mee
by Deidre Emruade
Summary: Set about eighty years after LotR, the granddaughter of well-known hobbits goes on an adventure of her own. Sorry for the crappy summary.
1. Part Tree and Royalty

As I am trying to be as accurate as possible, I will lay out some of Mee Took's family tree first. Mee's father is Faramir Took, son of Peregrin and Diamond Took. Her mother is Goldilocks Took, daughter of Samwise and Rose Gamgee. Mee's father is Thain of the Shire, or 'ruler' of the Shire.  
  
*Smirks* So far, most everything except for Mee has not been made up. If you don't believe me, check Robert Foster's "The Complete Guide to Middle-Earth". It's all there.  
  
I don't own "The Lord of the Rings" or any characters from the book...&c.  
  
I'm starting off with a rough draft, a general idea, you might say. The chapters will elongate over time as I decide how to fatten them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mee dozed off under the Party Tree, as she had time and time before. She lay in its silver branches and dreamed of her grandfathers' adventures, as they had told them to her many times. Mee never got to go on any adventures, not since the accident with the storm that stole her brother's life six years earlier. She had run off again to the party tree.  
  
Mee was an unusual hobbit. Standing at almost five feet, she had to look down to speak with any other hobbit, including her parents. Her eyes were a dark chesnut and her hair was straight unlike all other hobbits, but a normal black in color. She did look like enough like a hobbit, being chubby with a roundish face, but she was shinned by almost everyone in her town, even though she was the thain's daughter.   
  
She had run off from her parents for the day, who talked to Mee exclusively about her future: responsibilty, acting her age, and of course, marriage. When she came of age, she was to inheirit Bag End, if she was married. Her parents most especially had hoped she would marry a Baggins, as to respect the Baggins family by giving Bag End back to them. Mee hated the idea. She didn't have much else of a choice, so she strayed from thinking about that topic and daydreamed about her grandfather Pippin's adventures.  
  
He had been a knight of Gondor and a messenger to the king. Mee remembered her father was named after a Steward of Gondor, Faramir, who married Eowyn of Rohan. Suddenly the idea came to her. That was it! She would run off to Gondor and become part of the royal court. Surely Mee would be allowed to stay due to her lineage. She climbed down the mallorn tree hastily and ran back to her parent's manor. Quietly, she tip-toed into her room and packed for her adventure.   
  
Mee climbed out of her window, walked almost halfway around the house avoiding being seen through windows, then pulled herself through the pantry window and added to her pack the amount of nourishment she would need, which was much, for she was still a grwoing young hobbit. Finally, she crept to her father's office; he was away for the day on business, which was good, as Mee did not wish to be caught. She found in her father's desk a page of parchment to write her explaination down and a bottle of ink and a quill to write with. Telling her parents that she had an itch to go on an adventure, she told them exactly where she was going and signed the note with love.  
  
Avoiding the gaze of her mother, Mee sped off to the stable and readied her pony, Lemon, for the journey. She began riding at a quick pace, glad to finally be leading her life as she wanted to. Mee traveled all day, and at nightfall, she took care of Lemon and camped out for the night.  
  
Goldilocks began to worry about Mee when she did not return home for supper. She had run off for the entire day, like she usually did, but Mee usually came back by now. Faramir had returned home earlier then planned, so he sat down to sup with Goldilocks and Mee. As Faramir and Goldilocks watched the food grow cold, worry filled their minds. It was now dark outside.  
  
Faramir silently trudged off to his office; he decided to send one of his messenger crows out to find out any news to her whereabouts. Sitting at his desk, he looked to find a letter that was not filed away. As he went to file it, he took a quick glance and realised that it was written in Mee's handwriting! Upon closer examination, He found out where Mee was headed. While sharing the note with Goldilocks, he decided it would do Mee no harm to go on a small adventure, especially one as safe as visiting the royal city of Minas Tirith. He then returned to his study, wrote an informative note to the King of Gondor himself, and sent it off to Minas Tirith by way of carrier crow. 


	2. Fangorn and Rain

After days of riding, Mee was now following the South Road to the ruins of Isengard. Soon she would reach Fangorn Forest, where she decided she would visit a dear old friend of the family's- Fangorn, or, as most everyone knew him, Treebeard. Mee had never seen Treebeard before, she had only heard about him in stories. When she met him, she was amazed. He looked just like a tree, only with aface and he could talk. Mee bowed to Fangorn and explained who she was. Treebeard was equally amazed at how fast time went by- that, standing in front of him was not Peregrin Took, but rather, it was Peregrin's grandchild!  
  
Mee stayed in the company of Treebeard for two days, during her stay she drank plenty of ent-draught, forgetting what side-effect it had on hobbits.She did notice her clothes were a little tight, but she started off on her journey again and payed little attention to that.Heading down the Great West Road, Mee was almost to Minas Tirith. She had a while to go, but there was no turning back now.  
  
On her last day before reaching the city, she noticed dark clouds swirl overhead. Mee decided to ride at a faster pace on Lemon, hoping to beat the clouds and what they brought. In the end, however, it seems they were quite unaviodable. Mee was drenched by the time she reached the city. 


End file.
